


Demonstration

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: ‘HOW TO USE If you really don’t know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate.’Castiel decides to follow the directions on his new body wash, which leads him to inviting Sam to join him in the shower.





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://bestiesandagents.tumblr.com/post/151690887340/pika-brew-memeguy-com-i-didnt-know-body-wash) on tumblr.

Castiel frowned at the label of the body wash he had bought, _‘HOW TO USE If you really don’t know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate.’_

What peculiar directions. Was this body wash truly so complicated to use that they could not possibly explain how on the bottle? Could the proper technique only be learned through demonstration?

After a few seconds’ thought, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and body wash still in hand, left the bathroom to walk down the hall to Sam’s room. He figured that Sam would be the best choice to help him with this – for whatever reason, the idea of showering with him was much more appealing than showering with Dean.

He knocked twice on the bedroom door, and then it was opened by Sam. “Uh… Cas!” His eyes widened slightly as he took in his appearance. He cleared his throat as he focused his attention on a spot over the angel’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“I need your help,” Castiel said simply.

“Okay… with what?”

He held up the body wash. “Could you join me in the shower and demonstrate how to use this?”

Sam turned approximately as red as the flannel shirt he was wearing. “Wh-what?” he stammered, blinking rapidly.

Castiel frowned slightly. “Could you demonstrate how to use this body wash…? Are you okay, Sam?”

“Yeah, I-I’m fine.” He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck nervously. “Uh… is this some kind of pick-up – did Dean tell you to ask this?”

“No…. I am merely following the directions.” He held the bottle out to Sam, so that he could read the instructions printed on the label.

Sam’s eyes flickered over the words briefly, then he laughed. “Uh, Cas…” He looked back up at him with a small, tentative smile. “This isn’t serious. It’s… meant to be sexual.”

“Oh…” Now Castiel understood why Sam looked so embarrassed; he was starting to feel that way, too. “I see. I’m sorry if my request was inappropriate.” He looked down and started to turn away, feeling oddly disappointed at the turn of events.

“Don’t worry about it. Um… can I ask you something?”  


“Of course.” He looked up slightly without quite looking at him.

“Why did you come to me? Why not Dean?”

Castiel had the sinking suspicion that his cheeks were starting to match Sam’s. “I suppose I found the idea of showering with you appealing….” he admitted softly.

“Oh…” Sam’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Um, well, if you still want a demonstration… I’d be willing.”

He looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

He smiled nervously. “Yeah – if you want.”

Castiel nodded slowly, his eyes roaming over Sam’s body. “I think I would like that very much,” he said decidedly.

Sam beamed and grabbed the body wash from Castiel’s hand. “Let’s go, then.”


End file.
